leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS255
/ |title_ja=VS バネブー I |title_ro=VS Baneboo I |image=PS255.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=21 |number=255 |location= |prev_round=A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel II |next_round=With a Spoink in Your Step II }} / or Mirage Island (Japanese: VS バネブー I VS I or 幻の島 Island) is the 255th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Confused, and ask the people that approached them who they are and where they are. The older man reveals himself to be Juan, the Gym Leader after having taking the position back from his student, Wallace. Juan reveals that they are on , an island isolated from the rest of Hoenn. With the help of his , Juan shows the two what is happening in the outside world. Outside, and are still fighting each other. Juan reveals that when Ruby and Sapphire used the grand meteor on Groudon and Kyogre, it managed to free the Red and Blue Orbs from Archie and Maxie, but sent the two young Trainers flying away in the process. Because of this, Groudon and Kyogre are now evenly matched, but the power that is released from their battle continues to accumulate and is erupting throughout Hoenn. Juan reassures the two by stating that even though the disaster that happened to Hoenn is happening once more, there are people currently fighting to contain the power. Juan reveals that , Wallace, Sidney, Phoebe, Glacia, and Drake are all controlling the Legendary Pokémon , , and in order to suppress the power emitted by Groudon and Kyogre. Even though they can delay the power Groudon and Kyogre release, Juan states that it is Ruby and Sapphire who will have to be the final opponents of the Legendary Pokémon. Juan states that in order to prepare for this moment, he, Tate, and Liza will have to train Ruby and Sapphire. Juan has Tate and Liza attack Ruby and Sapphire, forcing them to defend themselves by dodging their 's attacks. Ruby has attack Juan with , but Juan easily blocks the attack. This convinces Ruby to trust Juan, as he moves just like his master, Wallace. Deciding that Juan is now his grand master, Ruby gladly accepts the training offer. Juan is pleased with the answer, and tells the two that they will first train in the art of Double Battle with Tate and Liza, the Mossdeep Gym Leaders. Juan states that they do not have much time to train, as the passage of time on Mirage Island is different than normal. Although Ruby and Sapphire were asleep for three days, in the outside world it was multiplied by seven, making it 21 days. Tate stops Juan from going any further, as Liza has sensed the presence of someone else on the island. As they try and find out what the presence is, the and from before watch from afar. Major events * and learn that they awoke on . * , Wallace, and the Hoenn Elite Four try to contain the power erupting from and . * Tate and Liza begin training Ruby and Sapphire. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * Tate and Liza * Juan * Wallace * Sidney * Phoebe * Glacia * Drake * Steven Stone Pokémon * (Fofo/ ; 's) * (Rono; 's) * (Tate and Liza's; ×2) * (Juan's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Adventures) * (Adventures) * (Adventures) * (Adventures) * (Adventures) Trivia * This round's VIZ Media name comes from the phrase "A spring in your step". Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |vi = VS Baneboo I - Đảo Ảo ảnh }} de:Kapitel 255 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS255 it:LGA255 zh:PS255